Genesis
by Chaseheck12
Summary: The Lord sees evil in the world. He is angry that he ever made these creatures. So he does what everyone wouldn't think or believe.


Genesis

Part 1

If there's one thing that's beautiful, it's the Holy Bible and all of its stories. And Cody Martin and his friends are about to find themselves right in the middle of one of the greatest bible stories of all time.

…

Cody Martin looked out at the sea, shivering from the breeze. He had just broken up with Bailey two days ago. They had set out from Paris and were now on their way to Maui. He heard someone approach him. "Not in the mood, Zack."

"Come on, Cody, it's been two days. Move on, you'll find someone. And if you don't, there's this new cool dating thing on the Inter-"

Cody turned around. He covered Zack's mouth. "Shut up." He removed his hand. "I'll never find anyone as good as Bailey. She's perfect. She's probably happy that we broke up. I bet she's probably trying to catch people's attention right now."

Zack sighed. "I bet she isn't." He walked away.

Cody looked down at the sea and saw a leather book. When he could see the title, he shook his head. _Holy Bible. _

…

Cody had a dream that night. He dreamed of God. He dreamed that he would come down, and take all believers, and the rest would die. And Cody was one of the rest. He had woken up in the middle of the night. He looked to his right and saw Woody snoring louder than ever. Cody grabbed a flashlight and opened the door, looking both ways of the hallway to make sure no one was there. But who would be out here at this late an hour? He made his way to the sky deck. Nobody. He walked to the railing. And what he saw in the ocean made him gasp.

…

Zack yawned as he got in the shower. Some cold water would wake him up. As he got out, he grabbed a towel and dried himself. He walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around him. Marcus must've already left. He changed into some clothes and walked to the sky deck. There was a crowd of people gathered around the railing. _What's this about?_ He walked to the railing, and what he saw made him gasp. There were bibles everywhere. You couldn't see the blue of the ocean. Bibles as far as the eye could see.

"What the heck is going on here?" Moseby said as he walked onto the sky deck.

Zack motioned him to come over, and Moseby saw the bibles. His eyes went wide.

"But… that's impossible. There are bibles covering the ship! Oh, my-"

"Cover your ears!"

Everybody sighed and covered their ears as Moseby continued to yell. Once he stopped, Zack yelled, "Clear!" Everyone took their hands off their ears.

"Zack, what did you do?"

Zack gave him a look. "Oh, yeah, Mr. Moseby, last night I snuck out from my cabin and put all these bibles in the ocean. You caught me!"

"Well, this is odd. Does anybody know how this happened?"

Cody walked onto the sky deck. "Oh, I know what's happening."

"What?"

"Well, I think it has to do with God being angry. He's seeing the evil in the creatures he has made, and he's doing something to show everybody to believe. Since he promised he would never flood the earth ever again." Once he was done, he frowned. Everybody was looking at him with a crazed look. "How's that for an answer?" He walked away. Moseby sighed.

"By the way, Moseby, nice pajamas," Zack whispered. Moseby looked down.

"Oh." He ran off the sky deck.

…

"You know, Bailey, I'm glad you're moving along. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would've wanted you to do that," London said as she put a million dollar necklace on.

Bailey looked up. "What happened to you?"

"What? I can't be nice once in a while?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "By the way, I'm not over him yet. But at least I'm not crying, right?"

London nodded. "Yeah! You see, you don't need Cody."

"CODY!" She screamed, covering her head with a pillow. Tears flowed from her eyes.

London sighed. "Oh God," she whispered to herself.

"He's probably happy that we broke up! I bet that he's probably trying to get girls' attention right now!"

London looked at her. "I bet he isn't." She walked out.


End file.
